


Coffee, Energy Drinks and a Date

by Descaladumidera



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Puns, Badly, Banter, Coffee, College!AU, Energy Drink, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sleep deprived characters, Tony is of age, Tony wants a coffee, butchering of coffee, they are around the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera
Summary: God, Tony needed a coffee. He wanted one so badly. And for a short moment he imagined smelling the heavenly liquid, which wouldn’t have been unusual, because—students. But he dismissed the smell as a result of his tired imagination and tried to get his bearings together before the class started.





	Coffee, Energy Drinks and a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the IronStrange Bingo, square "College".

Tony wondered briefly how he got himself into taking a 7 a.m. class. It’s not like he wasn’t an early bird—to be quite honest, he didn’t have much of a sleeping schedule at all—but this was just inhuman. He was sure that these classes were specifically designed to torture students even more than college already did. Not to mention that this class had initially taken place in the afternoon, but apparently his professor had some personal stuff to attend to and thus had moved Tony’s favourite engineering class into the early hours of the morning.

But Tony was nothing if not determined, so he soldiered on, heading to his first class for the day. Even though he cursed himself for not thinking of getting a coffee to wake him up properly. He only had had one right after getting up and everyone knew that he wasn’t fully functional before his second cup of the day. But it was what it was and he had to deal with his own stupidity.

Upon arriving at his destination, he slipped through the door and made his way to the front of the lecture hall, searching for an empty seat away from everyone else. He really wasn’t in the mood to talk or be near anyone right now. A light groan escaped him as he finally slid into a seat, his tired body only too happy to not be moving. That he was sitting in the very first row now didn’t bother him in the slightest, he was just happy to be resting, his head finding its way onto his crossed arms on the table in front of him. It would be so easy to close his eyes and doze off, but he was pretty sure his professor wouldn’t be too happy to find him sound asleep.

God, Tony needed a coffee. He wanted one so badly. And for a short moment he imagined smelling the heavenly liquid, which wouldn’t have been unusual, because—students. But he dismissed the smell as a result of his tired imagination and tried to get his bearings together before the class started.

But the smell of coffee just didn’t want to leave him alone, assaulting his poor, exhausted body, slithering through his nose and making his brain suddenly work. Tony was sure that it couldn’t be his imagination anymore and looked around for whoever thought it necessary to torture him like this.

His eyes landed on a guy at the other end of the lecture hall, a steaming cup of beautiful black liquid in front of him. Tony’s mouth began to water and before he could deny himself this opportunity, he had already slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way over to Coffee-guy. Maybe he was inclined to share? Just a little sip? Oh, to hell with it, Tony would throw a hundred bucks at him if he had to!

With a pleasant smile and his usual outwardly cocky attitude, Tony slid into the seat right next to Coffee-guy. Now came the smooth-talking. Tony was a master at it, having got his way ever since he learnt to talk. But first he had to get the guy to notice him, because he was staring into his cup with bleary eyes, obviously as much of a fan of the 7 a.m. class as Tony.

Tony cleared his throat. No response. He tried it again. But again, no response. Coffee-guy would get it! Tony wanted this cup so badly, he would perform a striptease right in front of the whole lecture hall if it would mean he would get to drink the whole thing in one go!

And so he opened his mouth, hell-bent on telling Coffee-guy to share the life-saving liquid right now or else—but then the guy moved, bending down to retrieve something from his bag. Tony snapped his mouth shut and waited, watching with bated breath. What if the guy had another cup in there? What if he wanted to share with Tony? What if—

But no. All the guy got out was an—an energy drink? Tony’s eyebrows shot up. Indeed, there was a can of Monster Energy in the guy’s hand. Lethargically, close to slow-motion, the can was cracked open, and with an empty look in his eyes, the guy poured the whole content into his cup of coffee. Then he turned to Tony, eyes still empty, like something had sucked the soul out of his body, cup now in hand, can discarded, and said, “I’m going to die”, before he downed the whole thing in one go.

Tony could hear himself let out a strangled noise, mourning the loss of a perfectly fine coffee. His brain worked overtime for a few seconds, trying to find a way to get said coffee back, before he registered the words spoken by Coffee-guy, and he let out a humourless laugh. “Yeah, no wonder if you mix coffee with an energy drink. Your body will hate you.”

“I’m on a 72-hour-study-binge right now, I won’t have you judge me,” the guy replied drily, before turning away again.

And Tony understood, because he wasn’t any better, because he did this himself at least once a month. But still. The coffee! How could this guy do this to the poor coffee? No, Tony couldn’t let this slide, so he started again, “you know, you butchered a perfectly fine coffee, right? I wanted to pay you good money to give it to me, but now it’s too late and I’m suffering. You owe me a coffee now.” Yes, he knew that the guy—he really needed to get to know his name—wasn’t at fault for not giving him the coffee, but Tony was devastated. And tired. Oh god, was he tired.

Coffee-guy snorted. “Excuse you? I owe you shit. Who are you even? I have never seen you in this class before,” he said, turning back to Tony. This guy had a serious turning problem if you asked Tony.

Also, he didn’t know if he should be offended, because the guy didn’t recognise him. But Tony blamed it on the early hour and the obvious bruises under the guy’s—rather pretty, now that he got a better look—eyes. And now that Tony studied the face in front of him, he had to admit that the poor guy looked really beaten, cheeks hollow, skin pale, goatee rather unkempt. And it was a great goatee! Much like Tony’s own, but not as awesome, of course. But the most striking thing about the other’s face were his eyes. Now they looked livelier, more awake, and they seemed to change colour with each movement of the guy’s head. From green to blue to grey; it was fascinating. And Tony could admit that they were beautiful.

But the guy was still waiting for an answer, tilting his head, one eyebrow raised as he contemplated Tony. “I’m Tony Stark. I’m sure you’ve heard of me before.”

That didn’t get him the reaction he had hoped for. Instead of recognition and awe flashing in these striking eyes, he got a furrowed brow and another head-tilt. “Of course I have. But I didn’t know you studied neuroscience.”

_Wait. Neuroscience?_ “Wait. Neuroscience?” Tony echoed his own thoughts, not being able to hide his confusion.

“Uh … yes? This is a neuroscience class, usually taken by people to prepare for med school.”

Okay, that was definitely not the answer Tony had expected. He had to tell the poor guy that he was in the wrong lecture hall now. Hopefully his body full of caffeine would allow him to get to the right class in time. “Buddy, I’m sorry to tell you, but this is an engineering class. It was moved from the afternoon to 7 a.m. Maybe you should hurry to get to the right class, or you will be late.”

The guy blinked at him. And laughed. An eye-crinkling, belly-deep laugh. Tony was at a loss. “Stark, this is a neuroscience class, believe me. It has been in this hall at this time for the whole semester! I think your class moved to a different hall as this one is obviously in use during this time of the day. And now skedaddle or _you will be late_.”

Tony didn’t lose a second, before he retorted, “wow, mocking me now, huh? You are a terrible host to a guest in your class, Coffee-guy!”

“Coffee-guy?” Now the guy seemed to get his bearings, not missing a beat in replying. He even smirked. “That’s what you are calling me? Not very creative, don’t you think?”

“Well, you had coffee and I was—scratch that—I am tired. Sue me. Or wait, don’t. You’d lose.” This back and forth made Tony grin and woke up his senses and body. This guy seemed to be able to match him with every word and Tony _liked_ it. “So, mysterious Coffee-guy, will you tell me your name?”

“Sure.” He cocked his head and propped one arm on the table, leaning his head on his hand. “As you were so nice to introduce yourself: I’m Stephen Strange. And if you make fun of my name, let me tell you that I can render you motionless with one right touch to your neck.”

“Kinky,” Tony said and wiggled his eyebrows, that grin never leaving his face. He wondered briefly if he should risk making some stupid joke about Stephen’s name, but he thought it not worth it. He didn’t intend to end up on the floor, not being able to move, for the rest of the morning.

Stephen only snorted. “You have weird kinks.”

“You have no idea how weird. But we can discuss kinks another time, I think your prof just arrived.” And indeed, a woman, far older than them, strode into the room and Tony nodded in her direction. “I should probably leave now or _my_ prof will have my head. Or not. My family throws far too much money at this college. I couldn’t get into trouble even if I tried. So, yeah. See you, Strange.”

He got an amused look in return. But before he could take his leave, Stephen spoke up again, “now, you can’t tease me with discussing kinks and then just leave without offering an opportunity to do so. Are you free this afternoon? I heard I owe you a coffee.”

And then Stephen had the audacity to _wink_ at him. That bastard just _winked_ at him, could you believe it! Tony’s grin widened. “It’s a date, Stranger!” He couldn’t stop himself. He needed to get out one little jab, sue him!

“Watch it, Stank!”

Tony grabbed his breast in mock hurt, but his grin didn’t falter. “Now, you wound me! Or was that an affectionate nickname? Are we already at that stage in our relationship? Oh, I think I’m going to cry, my love!”

“Fuck off, Stark,” Stephen snorted and with a parting laugh Tony did just that, looking forward to their coffee date.


End file.
